Papillon
by cera-nim
Summary: Sehun tidak pernah ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sehun tidak pernah mau beranjak dari masa lalu. Masa lalu, baginya, hanyalah masa depan yang pergi sementara. HUNHAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Papillon**

 **.**

 **Main Cast(s)**

Oh Sehun, Luhan

 **Category**

BL

.

.

" _Sehun tidak pernah ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sehun tidak pernah mau beranjak dari masa lalu. Masa lalu, baginya, hanyalah masa depan yang pergi sementara."_

.

Bersama Luhan, lelaki favoritku, hidupku dipenuhi kenangan-kenangan manis tiap tahun. Kenangan-kenangan yang tak mau berakhir, ingin selamanya menari di pikiranku. Waktu yang cukup panjang untuk membangun satu rumah tinggal yang kokoh dan penuh hantu kenangan. Tadinya alasan aku hidup adalah untuk menulis, namun sejak lelaki manis bermata rusa itu datang ke kehidupanku dia adalah prioritasku. Ada jutaan kenangan manis bersama Luhan yang ingin kubagikan pada kalian semua. Jutaan kenangan penuh makna.

Aku dan Luhan tidak pernah memandang hubungan kami sebagai hubungan yang tidak normal hanya karena masalah gender. Aku dan dia sama-sama tipikal yang cuek dengan apa kata orang lain. Aku _gay_ dari kecil begitu juga Luhan. Selama aku dan Luhan saling jatuh cinta maka semua normal.

Sore hari saat matahari senja menunaikan tugas, aku selalu menemukan diriku berada di dekat Luhan, di bawah pohon rindang, di tepi danau depan kampus kami. Luhan adalah tipikal orang yang senang berbicara. Ia akan bercerita padaku tentang banyak hal. Ia selalu tampak bagai seorang laki-laki yang baru mendapatkan kemerdekaan setelah bertahun-tahun dilarang berkata-kata. Apa pun yang ia ceritakan, aku selalu menemukan diriku menjadi pendengar yang baik. Aku senang melihat giginya yang rapi saat ia bicara meskipun berkali-kali ia mengatakan tidak senang dipandangi saat bicara. Tatapanku, katanya, mengandung pecahan-pecahan botol yang membuat matanya perih.

Aku lelaki yang tidak terbiasa berpakaian rapi. "Tidak baik, Sehun- _ah_. Mulailah belajar untuk rapi, sayang." kata Luhan, dan aku harus mengubah kebiasaanku itu. Aku terlalu banyak merokok. Katanya, aku harus belajar menghentikannya. Aku malas sekali untuk sekadar menghadiri kelas. Katanya, aku harus lebih rajin ikut kuliah dan memikirkan harapan orangtuaku. Rambut dan kukuku kadang terlalu panjang. Ia sering memotongkan kuku dan memintaku untuk segera memangkas rambutku di _barber shop_ dekat rumah kami.

"Tambahlah porsi makanmu, Sehun- _ah_ ," ucap Luhan suatu sore.

"Nafsu makanku jauh lebih besar dari yang bisa kau bayangkan, tapi lambungku terlalu kecil, Lu. Kau senang melihatku muntah?"

"Aku tidak senang melihatmu muntah, tapi aku juga tidak suka dipeluk laki-laki yang seluruh tubuhnya adalah sikut," katanya.

Jika sudah begitu, apa lagi yang mampu kulakukan selain menuruti kata-katanya?

Sejak Luhan memutuskan untuk sekolah di Korea dan meninggalkan kampung halamannya di Cina, ia sering merasa kesepian. Ibunya jarang sekali menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon. Luhan dan ibunya memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Ia kurang merasakan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya. Orangtuanya sibuk bekerja.

"Kau tahu, aku butuh seseorang yang mampu membantuku mengusir pikiran-pikiran jahatku ketika tidak kuat melawan kesepianku sendiri," ucap Luhan padaku.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, "Untuk itulah aku diciptakan, bukan?"

"Berhenti menggombal, Oh Sehun! Bagaimana kau mampu mengurusku, jika dirimu sendiri saja tidak mampu kau urus?"

Pada tahun pertama hubungan kami, Luhan terlalu cerewet dan benar-benar serius ingin mengubah gaya hidupku. Aku tidak keberatan sebenarnya. Tanda sayang yang agak berbeda, kataku pada diri sendiri. Apa salahnya? Dan yang lebih penting, kecerewetannya membuatku lebih sering bisa menikmati geliginya, juga binar mata bening yang belakangan selalu kubayangkan sebagai telaga paling indah di dunia. Hiperbolis? Memang.

Aku menemukan Luhan sebagai lelaki yang memiliki watak mirip dengan nenekku, mencintaiku dengan aturan-aturan ketat. Ia juga senang mendongeng seperti _halmeoni_ , tetapi dengan cerita yang berbeda. _Halmeoni_ menceritakan dongeng dari masa lalu, Luhan mendongeng tentang masa kini dan masa depan.

Demi Tuhan, aku mencintai Luhan dengan segala energi yang kumiliki.

Beberapa bulan menjadi kekasihnya sudah membuatku menjadi orang yang baru. Aku tidak mengisap batang-batang rokok lagi, rambut dan kukuku selalu terpotong rapi, celana dan bajuku licin oleh setrika, jarang absen dan juga bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aku menjadi anak kecil di hadapan Luhan. Dan, aku menikmatinya.

Pada suatu pagi, Luhan mengucapkan dua hal yang tidak pernah dikatakan oleh siapapun kepadaku sebelumnya:

"Kau tampak jauh lebih tampan sekarang dan aku khawatir ada perempuan atau lelaki lain yang akan mengambilmu dariku."

Seingatku, bahkan _eomma—_ dan diriku sendiri—tidak pernah menyebut aku tampan. Itu hal pertama. Yang kedua, dan terutama, tidak ada seorang pun dalam hidupku pernah mengatakan secara langsung bahwa ia khawatir kehilangan diriku.

Aku tidak peduli, bahkan ketika Luhan bercanda dengan pernyataan itu. Ke dalam diriku, hari itu, seperti disuntikkan daya yang sungguh kuat dan membuatku siap melawan tantangan hidup yang paling besar dan berbahaya sekalipun.

.

.

Jika tadi aku berkata pada tahun pertama aku memacari seorang laki-laki yang sungguh keibuan maka pada tahun kedua aku memacari seorang anak kecil yang sangat manja; punya keinginan bermacam-macam dan plin-plan. Tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan untuk menghiburnya, kecuali tentu saja dengan menceritakan ulang kisah-kisah yang pernah kubaca dari buku-buku yang kubeli. Aku juga sering menulis cerita pendek dan puisi untuknya.

Luhan adalah sumur inspirasi yang tidak pernah kering, bahkan jika dalam setahun hanya ada musim panas. Selalu kubayangkan mata dan senyumnya sebagai surga ide, tempat paling indah dan dekat yang bisa dikunjungi oleh imajinasiku dengan mudah setiap kali aku ingin menulis cerita atau puisi. Ia memilih sastra sebagai jurusan yang ia pilih, ia menyukai rentetan kalimat indah penuh sajak. Begitu juga aku. Sastra adalah salah satu pengikat aku dan Luhan.

Luhan menyukai tulisan-tulisanku. Orang lain boleh tidak menyukai cerita yang kutuliskan, aku tidak peduli. Bagiku, jika Luhan menyukainya, aku sudah sangat puas. Ia kritikus paling cerewet yang pernah kukenal. Ia bisa mencaci maki tulisan-tulisanku tanpa rem, tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali meskipun ia juga suka memuji dengan cara yang sama. Jika mendapati tulisanku bagus, menurut ukurannya, ia akan menghadiahiku ciuman. Jika menurutnya buruk, ia menghukumku dengan puasa ciuman selama berhari-hari sampai aku bisa menuliskan satu cerita yang bagus. Ada kalanya satu-satunya tujuanku menulis adalah ciuman-ciumannya.

Luhan adalah orang yang takut sendirian meskipun ia empat tahun lebih tua dariku. Ia tidak mau beranjak beberapa meter dariku. Aku selalu harus menemaninya. Jika ia sedang mengikuti kuliah, aku harus berada di depan pintu setengah jam sebelum dosen meninggalkan kelas. Jika ia masuk kamar kecil, aku harus berjaga di pintu toilet. Jika ia belanja, ia harus menggandeng tanganku.

Kami seperti dua orang yang tak terpisahkan. Gaya pacaran kami membuat iri semua makhluk yang memiliki mata dan telinga di kampus. Kadang-kadang aku risih dengan hal itu, tetapi Luhan tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Bersamaku, ia merasa telah memiliki dunia dan isinya. Bersama, aku merasa telah menaklukkan dunia dan isinya.

.

.

Aku ingin diperhatikan dan kadang-kadang bercinta dan Luhan memenuhinya. Luhan ingin disayang dan kadang-kadang bercinta dan aku memenuhinya. Selesai. Itulah sesungguhnya yang diinginkan tiap pasangan di muka bumi. Haknya terpenuhi dan tidak akan meminta lebih.

Pada suatu malam, sebelum tidur, aku dan Luhan membicarakan masa depan. Aku pikir sudah tiba saatnya untuk membicarakan pernikahan. Tidak ada yang akan menghambat kami untuk menjadi sepasang pengantin sesungguhnya, kecuali kami belum selesai kuliah dan mungkin orangtuanya tidak sepakat punya menantu sepertiku yang tidak lahir dari rahim keluarga berstatus seperti mereka. Namun cinta meyakinkan kami bahwa hal-hal semacam itu sama sekali bukanlah perihal yang perlu ditakutkan.

Ia memintaku membuat puisi. Tidak pernah bisa aku lupa satu huruf pun dari puisi yang kutulis malam itu. Meskipun sangat terburu-buru menuliskannya, ia menyukainya. Luhan memintaku menuliskan puisi itu tepat saat jam dinding menunjuk angka 1. Puisi yang menurutku sungguh tidak indah itu dengan terburu-buru kuberi judul "Pukul 1, Sebuah Sajak."

 _Di luaran_

 _Tiang listrik berbunyi sekali_

 _Lampu kamar masih membaca_

 _Walau para penulis telah lama mati_

 _Di sampul-sampul buku, pada rak_

 _Sebuah sajak menulis dirinya sendiri_

 _Di sehelai mimpiku_

 _Tentang sesuatu rencana_

 _Membangun surga di telapak kakimu_

Seusai membisikkan puisi itu di telinganya, Luhan ganti berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku ingin dinikahi dengan mahar puisi. Aku ingin pesta pernikahannya dirayakan di perpustakaan."

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu membisik padanya lagi, "Dan para tamu hanya boleh datang membawa kado buku, agar setelah menikah kita bisa punya perpustakaan. Kita akan menghabiskan malam pertama bercinta diatas tumpukan buku itu."

Luhan melirik ke arahku, "Kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan para pengarang buku-buku itu?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu apa kata mereka."

Karena ia siap menikah denganku, suatu hari di sela kesibukan kuliah, aku membawa Luhan untuk bertemu ibuku. Aku ingin mengenalkan Luhan pada keluargaku. _Eomma_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat kukatakan Luhan adalah calon menantunya. Ia cantik, perhatian, dan santun pada orang yang lebih tua, kataku kepada _eomma_ tentang Luhan. _Eomma_ memang selalu begitu. Ia selalu mampu menyimpan komentarnya dalam diam.

Beberapa bulan setelah mengunjungi _eomma_ , Luhan masuk rumah sakit. Barangkali ia terlalu lelah mengurusi kuliah dan aku. Ia butuh waktu sebulan lebih untuk mengusir hepatitis parah yang menduduki hatinya, juga _mag_ yang menyerang lambungnya. Aku menemukan diriku menjadi orang paling penyayang di dunia. Aku menjadi perawat paling sabar. Aku menyuapinya bubur. Aku membacakan puisi untuknya menjelang ia tidur atau setiap kali ia memintanya. Aku mengganti tabung infusnya. Aku mengganti bajunya yang sering berkeringat dan memandikannya juga. Aku juga menyediakan dan mengatur obat mana yang harus diminumnya. Aku melakukan semua hal yang ia butuhkan.

Aku harus tidur dan bermalam di rumah sakit. Luhan tidak ingin aku jauh darinya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ia mengeluhkan sakitnya. Aku tidak ingin ia terbangun tanpa ada aku di dekat kepalanya. Aku tidak ingin ada tangan lain yang mengelus kepalanya. Hanya boleh ada aku di dekatnya.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, kami sepakat membuat sesuatu. Aku mengusulkan membuat toko buku lengkap dengan perpustakaan. Luhan mau mengelola kafe. Aku dan Luhan sepakat membuat kafe yang dilengkapi toko buku dan perpustakaan. Dengan modal dari pinjaman orangtuanya, kami menyewa tempat yang tidak seberapa luas. Aku memindahkan koleksi buku-bukuku dari kamar. Ia juga memindahkan komik-komik.

"Kelak jika kita tua dan anak-anak kita sudah sibuk mengurus hidup mereka masing-masing, aku ingin kita masih bisa mengurusi kafe baca ini." ucap Luhan padaku.

Sedihnya, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang tahu bahwa angin ribut dikejauhan siap memporak-porandakan impian kecil kami.

.

.

Hari dan malam-malam kami pada bulan-bulan awal lahirnya COMMA's Café menjadi waktu yang paling sibuk.

Luhan menata ruangan. Ia meminta memindahkan ini dan itu, meminta membeli ini dan itu, meminta bagian ini dicat dengan warna ini dan bagian itu dicat dengan warna itu. Jika lelah meminta ini dan itu, ia akan meminta istirahat dan bercinta. Aku sibuk membuat rancangan promosi, menghubungi ini dan itu, mengetik ini dan itu, mencetak ini dan itu, menyebarkan ini dna itu, membeli ini dan itu, menyebarkan ini dan itu. Jika lelah melakukan ini dan itu, aku istirahat dan bercinta.

COMMA's Café ramai didatangi orang-orang yang ingin membaca, membeli buku, diskusi dengan teman, atau sekadar mencari tempat yang berbeda untuk berbincang-bincang dengan kekasih mereka. Kami berdua kelelahan mengurusi COMMA's Café. Kebaikan sahabat kami, Jongin, menjadi anugerah. Jongin selalu siap membantu kami.

Namun, kemesraan kami digerus kesibukan.

Luhan mulai sering mengeluh dan marah-marah. Ia mencari-cari alasan untuk marah. Ia tidak senang kepada teman-temanku yang terlalu sering datang dan mengotori COMMA's Café. Ia tidak senang dengan segala kemauanku. Ia tidak senang melihat hubunganku dengan banyak orang, utamanya dengan mantan kekasihku, Baekhyun. Ia sering marah dan tidak bicara berhari-hari setiap kali Baekhyun datang meminjam buku dan aku mengajaknya bicara. Ia tidak senang dengan rutinitasnya menyapu dan membereskan buku tiap pagi. Ada yang salah dengan Luhan. Apa dia bosan?

Hanya satu hal yang belum pernah ia keluhkan. Kami masih sering bercinta.

Semenjak itu, hubungan kami menjadi hambar. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil sering terjadi.

Luhan bilang, orangtuanya tidak senang denganku. Ia bilang tidak cocok dengan keluargaku. Ia bilang penyakit jantungku semakin gawat dan khawatir jika kami menikah aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Luhan bilang ia tidak mau menjadi perawat seorang lelaki tua dengan jantung payah. Aku memang mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan dari ayahku, dan biasanya Luhan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan penyakitku. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengungkit-ungkit penyakit itu. Ia menjadi sering pulang ke Cina karena dipanggil orangtuanya. Dan, setiap kembali ke Korea, ia membawa kabar buruk itu. Ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan. Ia ingin konsentrasi menyelesaikan kuliah dan cepat pulang ke Cina meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

Kadang, aku merasa bahwa Cina adalah pusat kabar buruk di dunia. Siapapun tidak bisa keluar dari sana tanpa membawa kabar buruk untuk orang-orang di kota lain.

Karena bosan mendengar Luhan marah-marah, suatu malam saat menonton salah satu serial TV Amerika berjudul _Banshee_ , aku mengajak Luhan bicara. Ia berbaring berbantalkan pahaku.

"Jika benar kelak jantungku payah dan aku jadi lelaki tua sakit-sakitan, apakah kau masih siap menikah denganku?"

Dengan polos ia menjawab, "Aku tidak siap, Sehun- _ah_. Tapi ini bukan cuma soal jantungmu. Semakin hari tampaknya kita semakin tidak cocok."

"Aku pikir, tidak ada sepasang suami-istri di bumi yang betul-betul cocok satu sama lain, Lu. Mereka yang tidak bercerai adalah orang-orang yang mampu menerima ketidakcocokan mereka," kataku.

"Atau berpura-pura bisa menerima ketidakcocokan itu."

"Hidup ini memang rumit. Sesederhana itu. Menghindari kerumitan adalah usaha yang sia-sia, tidak masuk akal, dan melawan takdir."

"Tapi, Sehun, aku merasa ada terlalu banyak hal yang tidak pas dalam hidupmu dan hidupku."

"Kau lelah dengan hal-hal itu, Lu?"

"Aku pikir ada sejumlah hal yang terpaksa disudahi sebelum menyudahi kita. Mungkin hubungan kita termasuk didalamnya."

Hatiku seperti tersayat pisau tajam, "Percakapan ini, menurutku, jelas termasuk hal yang harus segera disudahi sebelum menyudahi kita," kataku.

Aku dan Luhan diam. Beberapa menit.

"Aku merasa semakin hari semakin tidak memahamimu. Pada saat bersamaan, aku merasa semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu, Lu." Kataku.

"Apa artinya itu?" Ia bertanya dan memutar tubuhnya yang semula membelakangiku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa itu sebagai isyarat yang buruk. Kau pernah menyaksikan harapan dan kenangan menjadi dua hal yang sama? Kira-kira seburuk itu."

Ia tersenyum, dan menangis.

Aku memeluknya.

"Hidup ini memang rumit," kata Luhan.

"Iya. Sesederhana itu," kataku.

.

.

Kemarin subuh, aku mengantarnya ke Bandara Incheon. Ia berangkat dengan pesawat penerbangan pertama. Harga tiketnya lebih murah. Untuk persoalan uang, Luhan sangat cerewet dan sebaiknya tidak diajak berdebat walaupun ia sebenarnya memiliki banyak uang. Luhan hanyalah pribadi yang hemat.. Informasi tentang rencana kepergian Luhan ke Cina terasa begitu mendadak. Kepastian keberangkatan baru ia sampaikan beberapa menit sebelum pukul delapan malam, padahal pukul empat pagi ia sudah harus berada di bandara. Aku mengajaknya makan malam di luar.

Seusai makan, aku dan Luhan pergi ke toko buku yang menyisakan waktu beberapa menit sebelum tutup, semacam acara perpisahan yang terburu-buru. Mencoba menahan laju waktu, katanya, dan aku merasa ia akan pergi, lalu tidak kembali lagi.

Luhan tidak akan tinggal lama di Cina. Ia berjanji akan pulang paling lambat dua minggu ke depan. Tetapi, kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku sedih. Barangkali, kata sedih tidak terlalu mewakili. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata lain untuk menggambarkannya. Aku belum pernah mengalami kesedihan semacam itu. Barangkali seperti seorang suami yang tiba-tiba ditinggal mati karena serangan jantung oleh istrinya. Akulah si suami yang istrinya mati mendadak itu. Aku tidak rela.

Aku selalu takut setiap kali Luhan pulang ke Cina. Kepergiannya kali ini betul-betul membuatku khawatir. Ia selalu pulang membawa oleh-oleh berita buruk untukku. Ia selalu mengatakan hubungan kami harus berakhir. Luhan lahir dari keluarga yang sangat kaya dan ia terbiasa selalu patuh kepada orangtuanya yang terbuat dari wibawa masa lampau. Ibu dan ayahnya selalu mengatakan mau menikahkan anaknya dengan seorang yang punya derajat yang minimal memiliki perusahaan untuk menguatkan perusahaan ayah Luhan. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan anaknya menikah denganku.

Di taksi, ketika pulang dari toko buku, tiba-tiba muncul pembicaraan tentang hubungan kami. Luhan yang memulai percakapan itu dengan sebuah kejutan.

"Kemarin, aku bilang pada _Mama_ kita sudah putus," katanya.

Aku kaget, lalu bertanya kenapa. Jawaban Luhan pendek saja:

"Kau pernah mengatakannya."

Aku pernah mengatakan kepadanya barangkali lebih baik ia mencari pria lain untuk ia jadikan pendamping hidup. Aku khawatir tidak bisa terus bersamanya setelah menikah. Jantungku yang sakit sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda aku akan lumpuh karenanya. Beberapa tahun lalu, seorang dokter yang sok tahu pernah meramalkan hal semacam itu. Aku mengatakan hal-hal tersebut kepada Luhan semata ingin melihat reaksinya. Putus? Sama sekali aku tidak menginginkannya. Hari-hari bersama Luhan yang berjalan selama tiga tahun lebih telah menciptakan banyak cerita indah. Aku tidak mau begitu saja melupakannya.

Kenapa kita selalu harus memulai sesuatu hanya untuk mengakhirinya?

Malam itu, sebelum tidur aku hanya mengecup keningnya, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Ia tertawa.

"Jika kau merasa aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, mungkin begitulah adanya," katanya.

Luhan tidak memeluk dan menciumku. Biasanya, jika aku bertanya seperti itu, ia menjawab dengan cara tertawa sambil memelukku. Tetapi, malam itu, ia tidak melakukannya. Hal itu membuat perasaanku tidak menentu. Walaupun malam itu kami tidur di bawah selimut yang sama, ia tidak mau kuajak bercinta. Ia hanya tidak keberatan untuk kupeluk dan kucium.

"Aku harus tidur cepat. Kau juga. Kita harus ke bandara nanti subuh," katanya.

Di taksi menuju bandara, kami tidak banyak bicara. Barangkali karena kami masih sama-sama mengantuk. Di bandara juga begitu. Sesaat sebelum masuk ruang tunggu, ia berkata, "Jangan terlalu sedih. Hanya dua minggu."

"Nanti kau akan tahu bahwa waktu dua minggu bisa terasa jauh lebih lama daripada dua tahun," kataku.

"Aku akan pulang. Percayalah."

"Dan kau tahu, aku akan menunggu."

Tidak ada pelukan. Tidak ada ciuman. Juga tidak ada ucapan selamat jalan.

Aku berbalik, berjalan, dan takut menoleh. Aku takut melihat ia tidak menoleh ketika memasuki pintu bandara. Aku meminta supir taksi memindahkan kanal radio ke 89.1mhz. Stasiun radio itu setahuku selalu memutar lagu-lagu lama. Lagu-lagu seperti itu kadang mampu membuatku merasa lebih dewasa dan kuat. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku meminta supir taksi itu mematikan radio. Kali ini, lagu-lagu lama hanya membuatku bertambah sedih dan kosong.

Tidak ada yang lebih jahat dari lagu lama, pikirku. Lagu-lagu lama dari radio di taksi itu membuatku seperti kehilangan seluruh kehidupan yang sudah ku miliki. Hidup ini memang aneh. Sesuatu yang kita sukai bisa berbalik menjadi sesuatu yang kita benci dalam tempo nyaris bersamaan. Aku menyempatkan diri membaca buku yang tempo hari kubeli bersama Luhan. Aku dan dia sama-sama membaca buku yang sama.

Setiap kali Luhan kembali dari Cina, pertemuan pertama kami selalu penuh kekakuan. Aku selalu takut dan deg-degan menanti kabar buruk dari orangtuanya. Hal itu membuatku tidak bisa mulai bicara. Ia juga barangkali berat menyampaikan berita buruk itu dan emmbuatnya susah memulai percakapan.

Setelah membaca _The Thorn Birds_ —novel yang tadi ku ceritakan—semakin tidak menentulah perasaanku. Kisah yang dituliskan novel itu mengalir lancar. Aku ingin sampai di akhir cerita secepat mungkin. Tetapi, tidak sepenuhnya begitu dengan kisah kepergian Luhan. Sekarang, aku berada di antara. Aku ingin mempercepat waktu agar bisa sampai di akhir kisah, lalu aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. Di sisi lain, aku ingin waktu berjalan lambat, aku tidak mau mendengar kabar buruk itu.

Sesungguhnya, apapun itu, jawabannya akan datang dua minggu lagi. Tetapi, aku selalu khawatir dengan kabar buruk. Sebaiknya sekarang aku minum beberapa butir obat tidur, lalu berdoa. Semoga dengan begitu, aku bisa tidur lama dan terbangun tepat saat Luhan datang.

Dan, semoga ia tidak membawa kabar buruk.

.

.

Lebih dari apa yang kuduga sebelumnya. Luhan ingin mengakhiri hubungan dan menjual sahamnya di COMMA's Café kepadaku. Itu amanah orangtuanya di Cina. Hancurlah. Hancurlah.

Luhan tidak mampu mengatakannya sendiri kepadaku. Aku tahu, ia tidak pernah mampu menatap mataku. Lagi pula, keputusan itu bukan keinginannya. Ayah-ibunya meminta paman dan bibinya datang menyampaikan Surat Keputusan itu padaku. Tentu saja aku hanya bisa bersedih atau barangkali marah. Kesedihan dan kemarahan sering kali adalah dua hal yang sama.

Selamat datang, Angin Puyuh! Akhirnya, kau betul-betul tiba setelah tiga tahun sembilan bulan musim semi yang indah. Aku selalu menyukai musim semi, entah karena kehangatannya atau karena keindahan yang tercipta dari warna-warni pohon dan bunga yang mulai tumbuh kembali. Di daftar kontak telepon genggamku, nama Luhan selama ini kutulis _Semi_. Hari ini, dengan alasan yang tidak kupahami sendiri, aku mengubahnya menjadi _Gugur_.

Harapan sudah di tepian.

Hancurlah.

"Kau punya tebing yang bisa kupinjam beberapa saat?" tanyaku pada Jongin melalui telepon.

"Tengah malam dan lelucon yang aneh. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kalau kau tidak punya, mungkin kau tahu dimana aku bisa menyewa tebing. Aku ingin melompat, lalu mati."

"Kau dan Luhan _hyung_ berkelahi lagi?"

"Aku yakin, ia sudah meneleponmu dan menceritakannya."

"Tutup teleponmu, lalu menangislah, Sehun - _ah_. Jangan menjadi lelaki yang malu menangis seperti lelaki lain. Aku tahu kau membutuhkannya. Besok kita bertemu."

Menangislah. Menangislah. Menangislah. Aku mengulang-ulang kata Jongin. Menangislah. Betul kata Jongin, tidak pernah ada larangan bagi seorang lelaki untuk menangis. Tapi, tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis.

Aku menghabiskan malam itu dengan beberapa botol bir sambil menikmati kepedihan-kepedihan yang disembunyikan.

.

.

Hari-hari seperti hujan, menebar wangi tanah basah sejenak, lalu dingin. Lalu asing. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir pada perihal-perihal kecil yang akan membuatmu menyesal. Sudah kuhabiskan tabungan membeli baju penghangat, kopi pahit, dan buku-buku puisi. Masukkan hari-hari itu ke koper atau lipat rapi di buku catatan, juga foto-foto di ruang tengah. Pergilah. Pergilah. Kau boleh menoleh, jendela tidak kukancing. Kau bisa melihat tubuhku mengecil sebelum kau pelan-pelan ditelan tikungan jalan.

Awalnya sungguh sederhana. Hanya bukit dengan hijau rumput-rumputnya. Lalu, kita tiba pada pertanyaan itu. Bangunan apa sebagai tanda?

Cinta, katamu, adalah hiruk-pikuk kota. Kau dirikan restoran dan kafe dengan musik berbahasa asing, bioskop dengan film-film Eropa dan Amerika, mall dengan etalase-etalase yang mengeringkan kantong, dan hotel yang kasurnya membuatmu tidak pernah lelah bercinta.

Tetapi, aku lebih suka cinta itu dalam dan sepi. Kugali perigi di kaki bukit yang meluruhkan gerah, yang membasahi dahaga dan membuat rumput-rumput kembali berbunga.

Tetapi, seperti yang kuduga, riuh kota akan membuatmu jengah dan lelah. Kau runtuhkan semua yang berdiri, semua yang kau bangun sendiri. Lalu, pergi mencari tanah bukit lain, melupakan cinta dan aku yang tidak mengerti.

Sementara perigi tidak bisa dipindahkan. Ia akan abadi meski kota-kota mati berkali-kali. Di sana, aku terkurung di dasarnya. Air mataku jadi air matanya.

.

.

Pikiranku terbang ke masa lalu. Semua kenangan-kenangan seakan muncul begitu saja, beruntun layaknya kereta api. Membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri, pernapasanku seakan tidak berfungsi dengan baik seperti ada udara yang menyesakkan dalam hati tidak mau keluar. Senyummu, suaramu, tawamu, satu per satu keluar dari dalam pikiran seakan-akan kau benar nyata.

Apa yang paling kau suka dariku? Pertanyaan itu paling sering Luhan ajukan. Meski sudah tahu jawabannya, ia merajuk manja jika aku tidak mengatakannya.

 _Matamu indahmu yang berbinar, saat kau tersenyum._

Lalu Luhan, dengan malu-malu, tersenyum, dan menawarkan ciuman, jika kebetulan tidak ada orang yang melihat. Sebagai semacam hadiah atau ucapan terimakasih. Walau waktu telah jauh, Luhan juga, rapat rapi geligi itu penjara dengan jeruji yang terlalu kuat bagi jemari.

Jika saja waktu dan kenangan adalah laying-layang, sudah kugulung benang-benangnya dan kugunting bagian yang tidak kuinginkan.

Hari itu, hujan tidak begitu deras, tetapi lama. Kaca jendela berembun hingga tidak perlu juntai tirai sebagai selubung. Tidak akan ada orang yang melihat kita, bisik Luhan. Lalu Luhan membuka kancing-kancing baju dengan tangan gemetar, memperlihatkan kerumunan tahi lalat yang ia rahasiakan di sekitar dadanya. Ia menuntun tanganku menghitungnya satu per satu. Tetapi, aku gagal menyebut jumlah.

Setiap hujan seperti ini, aku berkeringat teringat hangat tubuhnya. Meski kukatup mata sepenuh tutup, sedikitpun tak ada yang terlupa. Seluruh benar-jelas selalu.

Empat tembok berdiri mengepung seperti ditumpahi tinta atau cat hitam. Lampu pijar matahari kecil itu, yang lebih senang Luhan sebut bintang, tidak lagi kulihat bergantung di langit-langit kamar. Inilah yang ku minta setiap doa. Kamar gelap dan Luhan bisa kubayangkan datang, lalu telentang di sisiku. Bercerita tentang hari-harinya seperti biasa, menggerutu karena aku yang sulit diatur, atau sekadar memintaku mengelus rambut atau punggungnya.

Inilah yang kutunggu setiap malam., Alam kelam dan aku bisa menangis sambil mengulang-ulang nama Luhan tanpa seorang melihat mataku basah. Pada saat yang sama, biar kutebak, apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Luhan menyalakan sebatang lilin. Membaca ulang puisi yang kuselipkan di saku jaket biru tuanya, sesaat sebelum tangan kita saling melepaskan sambil sesekali menggigit bibir, lalu mendongak menahan tangis. Atau Luhan khusyuk meminta agar mata-mata lampu segera kembali bercahaya. Sebab ia tidak mampu menahan kenangan yang melayang-layang ingin membawanya terbang. Pulang.

Siang ini, jalan-jalan lengang. Matahari bersinar dengan cerlang, tetapi langit tetap menjatuhkan hujan. Mereka bersaing ingin saling mengalahkan. Tidak ada yang mau diam. Aku mengingat suatu siang dan pertengkaran. Aku marah, merah seperti matahari. Luhan menangis, deras seperti hujan. Kita bersaing ingin saling menyalahkan. Tidak ada yang mau diam.

Luhan berlari ke arah kanan, aku berlari ke lain jalan. Kemudian hanya ada lengang, lengang yang panjang.

.

.

TBC

 **Author's note:**

Iseng aja. Kalo suka review ya. Lagi pengen angst-angst gitu berkat baca novelnya M. Aan Mansyur terus kepengen aja bikin karakter Sehun yang gelutin dunia sastra gitu. Fantasi saya dari kapan tau itu. Hehehe. Ini ga bakal panjang kok, pendek banget malah. Paling tiga chapteran. Kalo ada kekurangan maafin yah :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Papillon**

 **.**

 **Main Cast(s)**

Oh Sehun, Luhan

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning  
** Mungkin ada beberapa tokoh yang aku sandingin sama Sehun tapi tenang aja, ini fanfiction Hunhan. Dan endingnya pasti HunHan. Tokoh lagi untuk pelengkap saja.

.

.

" _Sehun tidak pernah ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sehun tidak pernah mau beranjak dari masa lalu. Masa lalu, baginya, hanyalah masa depan yang pergi sementara."_

.

Chapter 2

.

 **Sehun's POV**

Hidup selalu punya tetapi.

Hujan memang indah, tetapi matahari memiliki keindahannya sendiri. Hujan betul-betul menggairahkan, tetapi matahari lebih menantang. Hujan berlalu. Keadaan penuh kasih itu berlalu, tetapi aku harus tetap tumbuh. Seperti sebatang pohon yang tumbuh jauh dari sumber air aku susah payah melewati hari-hari musim panas. Tetapi, dalam hidup ini, bukankah kebahagiaan harus selalu butuh menguji dirinya?

Ada banyak kegiatan dan pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan pada saat-saat musim mengeluh itu tiba. Aku harus menyunting beberapa buku yang cukup tebal. Mengurus _workshop_ penulisan. Menyelesaikan penerbitan beberapa buku. Melakukan promosi COMMA's Cafè. Mencari uang untuk mengembalikan saham Luhan. Menghadiri beberapa kegiatan seni. Dan, tentu saja, menuliskan berjudul-judul puisi sedih. Puisi-puisi sedih yang membuat banyak orang tertawa. Derita seseorang adalah penghiburan bagi orang lain. Kesedihan seseorang adalah lelucon bagi orang lain. Ketika melewati kesibukan-kesibukan musim panas, aku bertemu dan mengenal beberapa orang yang sempat singgah di hatiku. Sebagian besar cantik dan penuh resiko.

Aku heran, kenapa mataku masih bisa menemukan orang lain ketika kenangan menjadi debu tebal menutup jarak pandangnya. Mungkin memang begitu, kenangan adalah debu-debu yang jika kita rajin, justru bisa membuat kaca jendela bersih setiap hari. Pandangan menjadi lebih tajam.

"Kenangan itu jika kau amati lebih jeli, tidak lebih dari kertas-kertas putih baru yang bisa kau pakai menulis. Namun, jika kau gegabah memperlakukannya, sisi-sisinya yang tajam akan mengiris jari-jarimu," kata Jongin.

"Sehun yang kukenal adalah Sehun yang gampang bersedih dan gampang jatuh cinta," katanya lagi.

Kadang-kadang, aku berpikir bahwa Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang kukenal yang selalu hadir ketika aku membutuhkannya—meskipun dengan cara berpikirnya sendiri, ia selalu melontarkan pandangan yang menyakitkan tentang aku.

.

Di pementasan teater, pada suatu hari aku bertemu Baixian. Ia laki-laki pertama yang cukup menggetarkan hatiku setelah Luhan pergi. Baixian datang sendiri ingin menonton. Aku datang sendiri ingin menonton. Kami sama-sama telat tiba di gedung pertunjukan yang pintunya sudah ditutup oleh panitia. Pementasan sudah berlangsung separuh jalan. Ia menyapaku. Ia mengatakan pernah bertemu denganku pada suatu waktu. Barangkali di suatu kegiatan yang aku dan ia tidak ingat. Rambutnya indah, seperti rambut boneka berwarna cokelat muda terang. Ia membawa tas berisi buku-buku dan berbungkus-bungkus rokok, juga korek kayu ke mana-mana.

"Aroma korek kayu sesaat setelah apinya mati selalu membuatku bahagia," katanya.

"Kau lelaki yang beruntung sekali. Kebahagiaan bisa kau temukan semudah memadamkan korek api," kataku.

"Bukankah memang harusnya seperti itu?" Baixian menanggapi.

"Kau pernah patah hati?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku patah hati hampir setiap hari."

"Segala sesuatu terdengar begitu mudah bagimu."

"Tampaknya, aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang sedang patah hati," katanya sambil menyalakan beberapa batang korek api sekaligus.

"Aku sedang ingin jatuh cinta lagi, lebih tepatnya." kataku.

Dia tertawa sambil memadamkan korek api yang baru ia nyalakan. "Kau boleh jatuh cinta kepadaku, jika kau mau. Jangan suka menambah rumit hidupmu," kata Baixian. Sore itu, kami menikmati senja. Baixian mengenggam _Norwegian Wood_. Sepertinya ia baru saja membaca beberapa halaman novel Haruki Murakami, pengarang yang karya-karyanya seolah digemari oleh separuh manusia di bumi. Kami berdua berbicara dan tertawa seperti sepasang teman lama yang saling merindukan.

Kami berjalan memasuki sebuah kafe di dekat dermaga kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat pertunjukan itu. Kami berdua sama-sama memesan segelas kopi hitam. Aku suka orang yang suka kopi. Luhan juga suka kopi. Kopi adalah puisi cinta yang bisa diminum. Begitu yang sering Luhan katakan ketika ada yang bertanya mengenai kesukannya akan kopi.

Kami menghabiskan berbungkus-bungkus rokok sambil bercerita tentang judul-judul buku yang pernah kita baca. Juga berlembar-lembar kenangan masing-masing. Aku selalu mengamati bibir Baixian setiap kali ia meneguk kopinya, dan entah kenapa aku merasa setiap menit bibirnya berubah menjadi semakin mirip dengan bibir Luhan.

"Siapa yang kau temukan di wajahku?" Baixian seperti mampu membaca pikiranku. " _It's okay_ , Sehun- _ah_. Beberapa lelaki yang kukenal sebelum kau pernah melihat mantan kekasihnya di wajahku," katanya sambil sekali lagi menyalakan korek api.

"Bibirmu mengingatkanku kepada bibir seseorang. Aku tidak bilang sama tapi terlihat mirip," kataku jujur.

"Mantan kekasihmu?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menatap matanya.

"Bentuknya mungkin mirip. Rasanya tentu saja berbeda," katanya, lalu tertawa dengan sangat ringan.

"Biar kutebak. Mantan kekasihmu bukan perokok. Bibirnya pasti lebih hambar," katanya lagi.

"Tapi," kataku, "ia juga suka minum kopi."

Aku dan Baixian memutuskan tidak menonton teater lagi. Kami melanjutkan percakapan hingga larut malam. Ia membawa perpustakaan di dadanya. Ia senang memintaku memilih buku apa saja yang mau kubaca. Ia menceritakan kisah hidupnya.

Aku juga membawa perpustakaan di dadaku. Ia mendengar kisah-kisah malang yang kuceritakan. Kami mendengar kisah-kisah malang yang kuceritakan. Kami tidak berhenti menertawai kenangan kami masing-masing—hingga kami harus pulang, lalu berjanji bertemu lagi besoknya. Baixian mengecup pipiku ketika taksi berhenti di depan rumahnya. Kecupan pertama yang menyentuh pipiku setelah Luhan pergi.

Begitulah. Aku sering bertemu Baixian. Kami senang bertemu dan bercerita tentang banyak hal dari satu kafe ke kafe lain. Baixian masih mencintai Chanyeol—mantan kekasihnya. Aku juga belum bisa lepas dari penjara kenangan atas Luhan. Di Pantai Gwangalli, di salah satu sudut kafe, pada suatu malam, aku dan Baixian ragu memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"Sebut saja ini pacaran," kata Baixian.

Ada satu aturan sederhana jika Baixian dan aku ingin saling bertemu. Siapapun yang ingin bertemu harus saling menghubungi lewat telepon atau pesan pendek dua hari sebelumnya. Jika ia merasa sedih atau butuh teman bicara, ia meneleponku. Jika aku sedih dan butuh teman bicara, aku meneleponnya. Kami sering membicarakan perihal-perihal sederhana. Rindu. Kenangan. Malam dan pagi. Bunga. Rokok. Nama-nama jalan dan nama-nama toko. Buku-buku tertentu. Apa saja.

Baixian adalah teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Ia menurut jika suatu kali aku datang mengatakan hanya ingin berbicara dan diidengarkan. Aku juga tidak menolak jika suatu kali ia datang mengatakan hal serupa.

Tetapi, Baixian masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya.

Mantan kekasih persis seperti utang, kita tidak pernah betul-bertul melupakannya. Kita hanya pura-pura melupakannya. Akhirnya suatu hari kami mulai tidak berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Masing-masing pergi dan mencari jalan hidup sendiri. Aku tetap dengan segala kenanganku tentang Luhan dan Baixian dengan mantan kekasihnya. Kami sama-sama berhenti untuk saling bertemu, dan begitulah akhir kisahku dengannya. Tapi, jujur saja aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenal Baixian dalam hidupku.

.

Setelah itu, aku bertemu Kyungsoo. Ia lelaki sederhana yang menyukai warna hitam. Aku melihatnya di sebuah pameran buku yang diadakan di kampusnya. COMMA's Cafè berpartisipasi di pameran itu. Kyungsoo menjadi panitia yang mengurusi konsumsi peserta. Ia mengenakan sweater berwarna kesukaannya waktu itu. Sepasang matanya bulat lebar seperti mata burung hantu. Indah. Berbeda sekali dengan mata Luhan yang agak sipit.

Kyungsoo terlalu banyak disita kesibukan selama lima hari pameran. Kamera yang kubawa tidak bisa menangkap wajahnya untuk dibekukan waktu agar ia tetap cantik. Aku tidak sempat mengenalnya sampai acara selesai.

Pada suatu siang, waktu jam makan, ia datang membawa sekotak makan siang untukku. Ia meletakkan kotak makanan di depanku tanpa tersenyum. Ia berbalik pergi dengan riang dan ringan seperti angin atau angan. Beberapa langkah kemudian, mungkin empat atau lima langkah, ia tiba-tiba berbalik. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum. Ia balas tersenyum. Ia seperti lupa sesuatu. Mungkin ia lupa mengatakan sesuatu. _Selamat makan_. _Maaf, makanan itu akan tawar tanpa senyumku._ Senyumnya yang berasal dari bibir tebal berbentuk hatinya kubayangkan sebagai kalimat seperti itu.

Kepada seseorang, yang kutahu mengenal Kyungsoo, aku bertanya apakah Kyungsoo mempunyai kekasih. Dari orang itu, aku mendapatkan nomor telepon Kyungsoo. Aku juga mendapatkan informasi sialan itu, Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku menelepon Kyungsoo. Aku mengatakan menyukai dan selalu mengingat senyumnya yang ia serahkan pada hari terakhir pameran. Aku tidak mengatakan ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak. Kyungsoo lelaki sederhana yang baik hati. Aku tidak ingin ditolak pada percakapan pertama kami. Di akhir percakapan telepon, kami sepakat bertemu pada hari Selasa pukul empat sore. Di suatu toko buku.

Kyungsoo suka membaca buku juga. Aku senang ia ingin bertemu denganku di toko buku. Sudah sejak lama aku menyimpan impian bisa mencium seseorang di antara rak-rak buku. Tetapi tidak, aku tidak mencium Kyungsoo pada pertemuan pertama.

Selasa datang terlalu lambat. Hari itu matahari seperti memanggang apapun yang ada di Seoul. Aku sampai di tempat pertemuan. Taksi yang kutumpangi tidak bisa menembus kemacetan di beberapa persimpangan. Aku mengajak Kyungsoo duduk berbincang di café kecil samping toko buku. Aku memesan dua es krim. Satu untuk Kyungsoo. Satu untukku.

Es krim itu membuat Kyungsoo batuk selama berhari-hari setelah pertemuan pertama. Aku menyesal memesan es krim—meskipun suara Kyungsoo menjadi lebih indah saat dia batuk. Pada pertemuan pertama itu, aku dan Kyungsoo menyepakati sebuah hubungan. Kita tidak tahu apa namanya.

"Hubungan dengan separuh perasaan yang tidak tahu diri," kataku.

Ia tertawa mendengarnya. Aku merasa sebagai seorang lelaki yang dikejar-kejar tenggat waktu. Harus segera bisa memiliki pacar setelah Luhan pergi. Bodoh. Percayalah, jika sedang patah hati, lelaki sama bodohnya ketika ia jatuh cinta. Bahkan, otak lelaki yang paling percaya bahwa lelaki menggunakan logika untuk mencintai pun berhenti bekerja saat mereka jatuh cinta dan patah hati. Dalam situasi diburu tenggat waktu itulah, aku bertemu Kyungsoo. Namun, Kyungsoo ternyata sudah punya kekasih yang lelaki juga. Namanya Kai.

"Kau lebih cocok bernama Kaili," kataku.

"Tapi itu nama untuk wanita, bodoh! Ah atau jangan-jangan itu adalah alasan supaya aku dan Kai bersaudara dan kita tidak perlu merasa bersalah?"

"Kau tidak hanya cantik. Kau juga pintar dan lucu," kataku. Aku tidak tahu dari mana gombalan semacam itu kupelajari.

"Beberapa bulan terakhir hubunganku dengan Kai lebih hambar dari roti tawar," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kedengarannya cukup menarik untuk jadi alasan bagiku untuk mendekatimu," kataku.

"Aku akan mengatakan itu pada Kai," katanya.

"Agar hubungan kita berakhir sebelum terlalu jauh?"

"Kai tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," katanya.

Kyungsoo betul-betul mengatakannya pada Kai. Laki-laki itu cemburu dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain cemburu. Laki-laki selalu tampak konyol di hadapan cinta. Aku juga laki-laki, dan punya kekonyolan di atas rata-rata ketika jatuh cinta. Beberapa hari kemudian, Kai menunjukkan perubahan. Ia menjadi sangat perhatian dan mesra, kata Kyungsoo melalui telepon. Kai mengantar ke mana pun Kyungsoo mau pergi. Kai menjadi sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Aku mengatakan itu kabar bagus.

"Sebaiknya kau sering-sering saja dekat dengan lelaki lain, agar Kai bisa terus bersikap mesra," kataku.

Sialan! Aku mengumpat diri sendiri dalam hati setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

Pada suatu hari yang lain, aku mengajak Kyungsoo menemaniku mencari sepatu. Sepatuku habis diambil teman-temanku. Mereka terlalu mencintaiku. Mereka menganggap semua barangku adalah barang mereka juga.

Sialan.

Di suatu kafe, saat makan malam, kita mengobrol.

"Aku tidak bisa begini terus, Sehun- _ah_. Aku merasa telah menyakiti dua pria sekaligus. Aku harus memilih dan menyakiti cukup satu orang," kata Kyungsoo sambil tunduk mengamati ujung kakinya. Aku ikut tunduk menatap ujung kakinya.

"Aku salah. Aku yang memulai. Aku tidak tahu diri telah menculikmu dari Kai."

"Kau tidak menculikku. Aku yang ingin diculik."

Tepat ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimat itu, aku tidak berminat lagi menjadi pacar Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, kau sebaiknya kembali pada Kai," kataku.

"Mengapa harus memilih Kai?"

"Karena ia seorang yang baik. Jangan pernah menyerahkan dirimu kepada penculik yang bodoh seperti aku."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku punya buku-buku. Aku punya COMMA's Café. Mereka mencintaiku dan aku mencintai mereka."

"Maukah kau jadi adikku, Sehun- _ah_?" tanyanya sambil mengamati tangannya yang memainkan gelas.

"Maaf, aku juga butuh adik. Aku anak tunggal. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Omong-omong kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatkan itu. Beberapa kisah cintaku berakhir seperti itu. Aku menjadi kakak atau adik bagi seseorang yang kucintai. Kata temanku, jangan memperlakukan seseorang yang kau cintai terlalu baik. Kalau ia tidak memanggilmu pendeta, ia akan memanggilmu kakak atau adik," kataku, lalu tertawa.

Ia terdiam. Ia heran melihatku tertawa.

Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Dari teman yang memberikanku nomor telepon Kyungsoo, aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memutuskan menikah dengan Kai. Yang aneh, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau mengangkat telepon dariku lagi.

Kakak macam apa itu!

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah dua dari sekian orang yang pernah singgah di hatiku. Tapi mereka berdua lah yang paling membekas. Sesungguhnya tidak satupun di antara mereka yang betul-betul kupacari. Mungkin karena aku tidak cukup berusaha. Mungkin aku belum bisa meloloskan diri dari jeruji geligi Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah yang paling lama. Mereka menemani hari-hariku sampai akhirnya satu per satu menjadi milik kekasih mereka masing-masing. Membangun keluarga masing-masing. Mereka juga tidak akan mudah dihapuskan dari lembar-lembar hidupku. Mereka telah mengambil bagian di rumah kenangan. Barangkali ada yang menjadi dinding, jendela, beranda, atau apa saja.

.

Angin puyuh selanjutnya telah tiba.

Untuk bisa hidup dengan kuat, sebatang pohon harus dihantam angin kencang berkali-kali. Kupikir ibuku pernah mengatakan kalimat itu.

Luhan menikah. Ia mengirimkan undangan kepadaku. Berwarna biru. Berwarna kesukaan kami. Berwarna kenangan.

Aku menghabiskan berbotol-botol bir di kamar sambil memandangi undangan pernikahan Luhan berlama-lama. Menenggak minuman beralkohol adalah cara naif untuk lari dari kemabukan panjang bernama kehidupan. Aku tahu. Namun, rupanya, aku memelihara seorang pengecut dalam diriku.

Aku tidak membuat waktu untuk hadir di acara pernikahan Luhan. Aku tidak suka berpura-pura tersenyum di acara pernikahan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal konyol apa yang akan kulakukan di pesta pernikahan mereka. Aku memilih mengasingkan diri ke rumah Jongin. Tidur di sofanya dan menangis untuk berhari-hari.

Pernikahan seperti buku yang bab pertamanya ditulis dengan bahasa puisi dan sisanya ditulis dengan bahasa ilmiah. Aku tertawa menemukan kalimat itu di sebuah buku yang kubaca di perpustakaan kampus.

Pernikahan Luhan hanya bertahan beberapa bulan sebelum berubah menjadi buku teks ilmiah. Ia dan suaminya tidak berminat lagi membacanya. Aku terhibur mendengar ketawaran pernikahan Luhan. Diam-diam, aku sering merasa menjadi seorang penjahat. Aku bahagia mendengar pernikahan Luhan tidak bahagia.

"Kebahagiaan, pada satu titik, bisa menjadi kejahatan yang amat mengerikan. Ada saat ketika kau tidak mampu berbahagia, kecuali dengan cara menyakiti orang lain," kata Jongin.

Sejak Luhan menikah, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu langsung dengan Luhan. Aku selalu menghindari segala kemungkinan yang bisa mempertemukan kami. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko berada di tempat-tempat yang kemungkinan terjadinya kebetulan menyakitkan bertemu dengannya.

Tetapi, bodohnya, aku sering diam-diam bertanya kepada orang lain tentangnya. Aku sering diam-diam mencari tahu segala macam tentang dirinya di media sosial. Aku sering diam-diam menghangatkan dadaku dengan menatap foto-fotonya yang tersenyum. Dan, di luar semua itu, aku sering membayangkan Luhan berpisah dengan suaminya.

Pada suatu sore, beberapa tahun setelah luhan menikah, Jongin datang ke COMMA's Café. Ia seperti sengaja menemuiku untuk menumpahkan semua pikiran dan kejengkelannya kepadaku yang sudah lama ia tahan.

"Kebahagiaan apa yang sudah kau temukan dengan terus menyakiti diri sendiri seperti ini, Sehun- _ah_?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak sedang menyakiti diri sendiri. Aku sedang berusaha membiarkan kesedihan hidup bahagia dalam diriku," kataku.

"Oh, alangkah indah dan bodoh kalimat yang baru saja kau ucapkan. Apakah itu sebuah puisi? Tolong, tolong kau ulangi sekali lagi!"

"Kau mau minum kopi, Jongin- _ah_?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, Sehun, sudahlah! Berhentilah menjadi anak kecil dan mulailah menerima kenyataan. Tidak ada masa depan untuk kau dan Luhan _hyung_. Tidak ada. Carilah masa depan yang lain."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin - _ah_ ," kataku.

"Aku tidak mau mengerti, Sehun."

"Untuk apa kuserahkan hidupku kepada hal-hal lain, jika cinta juga bisa membunuhku. Berkali-kali dan berkali-kali lebih perih."

"Oh, itu juga puisi? Pasti puisi itu lahir dari kepala orang gila! Sudahlah, Sehun, keluarkanlah dirimu dari sepi yang kau ciptakan sendiri. Akhirilah kesendirianmu."

"Dengarkan aku, Jongin. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kesepian dan kesendirian. Jika saja orang-orang mau lebih keras berusaha membuat diri mereka nyaman dengan kesendirian, jika orang-orang mau berdamai dengan kesepian mereka, aku percaya dunia ini akan menjadi jauh lebih baik."

"Tapi sebagai sahabatmu, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, Sehun- _ah_."

Aku tidak pernah lagi mau menghadiri pesta pernikahan dan pesta apa poun, yang menjadi tempat orang menghambur-hamburkan tawa. Jongin marah dan menganggapku orang bodoh karena itu. Jika ada teman yang menikah, kadang aku hanya mengirimkan kado dan ucapan selamat berbahagia, sambil berdoa semoga pernikahan betul-betul bisa membuat mereka jadi lebih baik. Aku semakin membenci pernikahan. Setiap menerima undangan pernikahan, aku selalu harus menenangkan diri dengan berbotol-botol bir.

Aku tidak percaya lagi pada kebahagiaan.

Tetapi, pada suatu hari, aku mendengar berita kematian suami Luhan. Aku tetap menghindari bertemu dengan Luhan. Kematian memang tidak bisa ditebak. Kematian bisa menjemput seorang yang ia kehendaki kapan saja. Di tempat tidur saat seorang bermimpi indah. Kematian tidak mau tahu.

Luhan mungkin merasa kehilangan setelah suaminya meninggal. Kehilangan adalah perasaan yang baik untuk selalu dimiliki. Tidak ada yang sempurna dalam hidup kita.

Pernikahan dan kematian suaminya membuat Luhan tinggal dan berada dalam kesepian yang terus mencemaskan hari-harinya. Kadang ingin sekali aku tidak peduli kepada apa pun yang menimpa Luhan. Faktanya, aku selalu menemukan diriku gagal. Aku selalu memikirkan Luhan.

Sejak pernikahan Luhan, aku setia kepada keputusanku untuk tidak menikah. Semua orang menyayangkan keputusan itu. Keputusan tidak menikah bagi seorang lelaki sama dengan keputusan melakukan bunuh diri. Mereka hanya melihat keputusan itu didasari sakit hati dan kepenjaraanku kepada kenangan. Mereka terang-terangan menyebutku bodoh dan aku tahu mereka tidak betul-betul salah. Aku tahu.

.

Ada kalanya cinta tampil dalam wujud yang amat mengerikan. Atau, barangkali, cinta tidak lebih seutas tali rapuh yang mengikat seluruh perangai buruk dalam diri manusia. Ada saat ketika tali itu putus dan kita tidak mampu mengendalikan akibatnya.

COMMA's Café bekembang menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan seperti sekarang. Tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Sebulan setelah Luhan meninggalkan COMMA's Café, aku membangunnya menjadi berlantai dua. Di lantai dasar, ada toko buku dan sudut khusus untuk para penggila komik seperti Luhan. Pada saat-saat tertentu Luhan bisa mencintai komik lebih dari apapun.

Di lantai atas, kubuat ruang baca dengan belasan rak penuh buku. Kenangan akan Luhan membuatku semakin gigih ingin mempertahankan satu-satunya milikku, COMMA's Café. Kehilangan satu hal tidak harus membuatku kehilangan hal lain.

Aku mati-matian mempertahankan dan merawat COMMA's Café. Tempat itu ibaratkan anakku dengan Luhan. Seorang anak yang ditinggal ibunya. Kenangan adalah energi besar yang sering kali disia-siakan orang. Aku berkeras mempertahankan COMMA's Café karena di tempat itu aku punya banyak kenangan bersama Luhan. Aku dan Luhan menuliskan kenangan di setiap sudut tempat itu. Aku, seperti selalu kukatakan, tidak mau melawan kenangan. Aku tidak mau menyesal seperti Luhan. COMMA's Café juga tidak akan pernah ada andai aku dan Luhan tidak berpacaran. Aku kadang merasa bersalah tidak cukup berterimakasih kepada Luhan.

Di tempat ini, kutuliskan banyak cerita dan puisi. Disini aku membaca buku-buku, memikirkan dan mendiskusikan banyak hal, tidur, makan, minum, dan mengutuk diri sendiri. Di sini, aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Luhan, dan selalu menghibur diri dengan mengatakan aku tidak lagi mencintainya. Aku menua dan menunggu hari-hari terakhirku disini. Di sini, di COMMA's Café, aku berumah dalam kenangan.

Sungguh, aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi setelah ini. Aku menikmati hidupku di tengah tumpukan buku, dan sering membayangkan bercinta sekali lagi dengan Luhan di atas tumpukan dan serakan buku itu. Aku menikmati hidupku yang sekarang ini. Mengeluhkan jantungku yang sering kumat dan menunggu saat tepat ia akan membunuhku, barangkali pada saat yang tak terduga. Aku tidak takut pada kematian.

Seminggu sekali aku menelepon dokter untuk datang mengecek kabar jantungku yang bandel dan sering menyusahkan. Seminggu sekali, aku dengar lagi nasihat itu. Berhenti merokok, berhenti minum kopi, dan jangan terlalu sering begadang. Aku mengangguk, mengiakan, kemudian melupakannya sampai minggu depan tiba dan mendengar nasihat itu lagi dan melupakannya lagi dan seterusnya.

.

.

Langit di barat seperti motif rok gadis paling cantik yang pernah kulihat.

Aku menyukai sore hari menjelang matahari terbenam. Segala sesuatu tampak mempercepat diri mereka. Orang-orang di jalanan seperti memburu diri mereka menemukan kebahagiaan melihat hal-hal di luar diriku bergerak cepat sementara aku berhenti. Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang suka memasukkan diri mereka ke dalam gerak cepat waktu. Aku percaya bahwa mereka yang suka bergerak cepat adalah orang-orang yang tidak suka berpikir.

Hampir seluruh perihal telah aku ceritakan. Senja telah menukar gaunnya dengan pakaian serba hitam, seperti gambar di kartu pos yang dikirimkan Luhan kepadaku. Dari kamarku, di lantai dua COMMA's Café, kudengar suara-suara di bawah sana. Suara dengung halus lampu dinyakalan. Suara musik dipelankan. Suara orang-orang beranjak pulang. Suara-suara orang yang baru datang. Aku juga mendengar dengus napasku sendiri.

Suatu malam, ketika aku dan Luhan saling berjanji kelak menjadi pengantin. Sumpah itu kami ucapkan setelah merampungkan percintaan. Aku katakan kepadanya bahwa percintaan-percintaan yang telah kami lakukan adalah dosa-dosa tidak terampunkan.

"Aku hanya bisa memafkan diriku atas dosa ini jika berhasil menikahimu," kataku.

Ia mengulang kalimat itu.

Aku dan Luhan berpelukan dan saling menitikkan air mata. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menikah, kecuali dengan Luhan. Ia juga telah bersumpah tidak akan menikah, kecuali denganku. Tetapi, ia melupakan kejadian malam itu. Mungkin ia mengidap amnesia. Ia menikah dengan orang lain.

Keputusan paling besar yang pernah kubuat adalah tidak menikah dan bersetia kepada satu orang saja yang telah kuajak bercinta, sejelek apapun ia, bagaimanapun bencinya aku kepadanya. Tetapi, aku pernah beberapa kali tidur dengan orang lain, dan merahasiakannya. Hidupku, sesungguhnya, tidak lebih dari arena pertempuran melawan diriku sendiri. Dan, celakanya, aku selalu kalah. Tidak ada yang lebih mudah di dunia ini daripada mengingkari janji dan prinsipmu sendiri.

Aku membaca kartu pos Luhan yang sampai padaku minggu lalu, membaca berulang kali untuk memastikan barangkali ada sesuatu yang tidak kutahu apa tepatnya. Aku merasa sedang meneliti seekor serangga kecil yang membuatku penasaran dengan warna-warni sayapnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupecahkan dari sana. Aku tidak paham apa.

 _Sehun, apakah kau baik-baik? Jujur saja, aku tidak. Apakah kau mau memaafkanku? Aku menyesal. Maukah kau menemuiku, Sehun? Aku kesepian. Atau, setidaknya, balaslah kecupanku ini dengan sebaris kabar. Terima kasih._

Aku mendekatkan kartu pos itu ke bibirku. Aku menciumnya lama. Aku menciumnya seolah-olah berusaha menghirup kekuatan darinya. Seolah-olah seluruh energi yang kubutuhkan untuk kehidupanku besok dan hari-hari setelahnya berasal dari sehelai kertas putih itu. Aku mulai menuliskan rentetan kalimat balaskanku untuk surat Luhan yang tidak pernah sempat kukirim pada Luhan itu.

 _Biarkan aku tetap tinggal bersamamu di rumah kenangan, sebab aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Barangkali aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu. Segalanya. Meskipun aku mengatakan aku marah, aku selalu tersenyum mengenangmu._

Aku mendekatkan kartu pos Luhan ke dadaku. Aku mendekapnya sambil memejamkan mata. Aku merasa seluruh masa lampau, Luhan, dan masa depan datang sekaligus.

Aku ingat, suatu kali pada musim dingin, ketika pelukan Luhan menyembunyikan tubuhku yang sakit dari tangan-tangan angina, juga takdir yang dingin dan runcing.

Aku merasa pelukan itu sekali lagi meliputi diriku.

Aku menyelipkan kartu pos Luhan ke halaman pertama buku puisi yang baru kubeli, lalu beranjak mengambil sebatang rokok dan mengisapnya lebih dalam daripada yang biasa kulakukan. Aku membakar dan mengembuskan asapnya pelan. Sangat pelan.

Perasaanku pada Luhan tidak pernah berubah meskipun aku telah berusaha meyakinkan diriku dengan berbagai cara bahwa ia telah menjauh dari kehidupanku. Aku mampu meyakinkan semua orang bahwa aku tidak lagi mencintai Luhan, kecuali diriku sendiri.

Tetapi, hidup selalu punya tetapi…

"Barangsiapa menganggap masa lalu sebagai bencana, ia akan tinggal di masa depan sebagai pengungsi."

 _Eomma_ sering menyebut kalimat itu. Kepada masa lalu, Luhan, aku ingin bersahabat. Kenangan indah adalah hal-hal yang berakhir tepat waktu. Aku percaya itu. Untuk itulah, aku menuliskan seluruh kisah ini untuknya. Aku menata ingatan demi ingatan dengan kehati-hatian yang mampu kucapai seperti sedang membangun rumah paling nyaman untuk pulang Luhan. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku yakin kelak kisah ini akan sampai kepadanya.

.

.

 **ADA** yang akan menjadi kenangan.

Kalimat serupa itu kukatakan kepada diriku kali pertama sepasang mata Luhan mengecupkan pandangan ke sepasang mataku. Sebagai seorang yang gampang tergesa, begitu caraku belajar waspada meskipun kuakui aku tidak pernah berhasil. Aku tetap saja lelaki ceroboh yang gampang tersandung kaki sendiri.

Kenangan adalah bukti terbaik untuk mengatakan tidak ada yang utuh di bumi ini, bahkan kehilangan. Kenangan juga adalah cara waktu mengatakan ada sejumlah hari yang tidak pernah melihat matahari tenggelam. Ada bulan dan tahun yang tidak pernah berakhir.

Di kepalaku, meskipun orang lain tidak mudah memahaminya, kenangan dan harapan adalah dua perihal perih yang susah dibedakan di kepalaku. Setelah orang yang kucintai pergi, aku adalah bagian dari dirinya yang tinggal di diriku. Di hadapan cermin atau kaca jendela atau benda apa pun yang mampu memantulkan wajahku, kadang aku berkata bahwa diriku tidak lebih dari sekumpulan orang yang kucintai, orang-orang yang pergi dariku. Dan, itulah yang dilakukan Luhan. Ia pergi dariku dan tetap tinggal di diriku. Rasa benciku mungkin bertambah karena ia meninggalkanku, tetapi rasa cintaku tidak pernah berkurang.

Jika kehidupan adalah buku, memaafkan diri sendiri adalah cara terbaik unuk menyuntingnya. Namun, aku tidak pernah betul-betul berhasil memaafkan diri sendiri. Mencintai dan menikmati sakitnya adalah sepasang kebodohan—dan kehidupan tampaknya hadir untuk menanggung kutukan itu.

Maka, selalu begitu, pada akhirnya adalah awal kenangan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Luhan's POV**

Sehun tidak pernah membalas kartu pos yang kukirimkan kepadanya. Tetapi, beberapa bulan kemudian, kami saling menelepon. Beberapa kali. Aku yang memutuskan meneleponnya lebih dulu. Melalu Jongin, aku mendapatkan nomor teleponnya yang baru. Kita tidak pernah berhubungan lagi semenjak aku menikah. Aku memaksa Jongin memberikannya padaku.

Hubunganku dengan Sehun membaik. Aku dan Sehun menyadari satu hal yang sama. Di luar semua ketidakcocokan antara aku dan dia, sesungguhnya kami masih saling mencintai. Aku dan Sehun sepakat bertemu langsung. Pertemuan pertama kami, sejak aku menikah dengan Kris. Bukan di COMMA's Café, tetapi di suatu kedai tua tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Pada masa awal-awal pacaran, aku dan Sehun sering menghabiskan sore di kedai itu. Di sana, di kedai yang pemiliknya sudah berganti itu, Sehun melamarku. Aku bahagia. Tentu saja. Rencananya aku dan Sehun akan menikah paling lambat tiga bulan setelah pertemuan itu. Kris suamiku sudah meninggal, sehingga aku bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi tetapi Sehun. Cinta sejatiku.

Tetapi, seperti kata Sehun, hidup selalu punya tetapi.

Sehun meninggal tiga hari setelah pertemuan kita di kedai itu, naasnya ia meninggalkanku sebelum aku sempat mengatakan padanya seberapa banyak aku mencintainya seperti ia mencintaiku.

Aku menyesal.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hai! Udah bener-bener end nih. Maaf ya saya bikin kayak gitu hehehe. Pengen angst. Saya berharap banget kalian suka. Terima kasih udah mau baca dan saya mohon cintailah orang-orang disekitar kalian. Lakukan itu sebelum kalian lupa atau tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya. Maaf kalo ada yang ga suka liat hubungan Sehun-Baekhyun atau Sehun-Kyungsoo disini, kenapa saya masukin mereka? Ya buat pemanis cerita, agak tidak rasional aja kalo Sehun benar-benar setia 100% sama Luhan. Saya juag pengen Sehun merasa dicintai disini. Jadi saya mohon jangan mengkritik jahat karena pemilihan karakternya. Duh, malah ceramah. Oh ya, saya punya niatan pingin buat fanfic Kaisoo nih. Kira-kira ada yang mau baca? Kaisoo tuh OTP kedua saya setelah HunHan, jadi saya juga pingin membuat sesuatu yang bisa nunjukin kecintaan saya sama Kaisoo. Hehehehe. Kasih saran ya. Enjoy reading and don't forget to reviewing it! I love you guys a lot!


End file.
